Tears Behind Sakura Promises
by Lotus Nathanie
Summary: Ketika seorang Hatsune Miku menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya... Dan ketika janji itu dipalsukan oleh orang yang kau sebut 'sahabat'... Hatsune Miku bertemu kembali dengan Kaito Shion, orang yang membuat janji dengannya di masa kecil. Namun untuk meraihnya, Miku harus melewati banyak rintangan dan meneteskan banyak air mata. Lalu, apa dia akan menyerah?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, Minna-san! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis FF di FFN. Mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya, ya! ^^)/

Character belong to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media Ltd.

Story Copyright of Mutiaradsq.

 **"TEARS BEHIND SAKURA PROMISES"**

Chapter 1

 **Sweet Pain Of Promise**

"Nah Miku, sementara kakak mendaftar disana, kamu tunggu disini sampai kakak kembali," kata kak Mikuo sambil mendudukanku di bawah pohon dengan bunga warna merah muda yang selalu menggugurkan kelopaknya.

Hari itu siang hari saat kak Mikuo mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat. Saat itu Kak Mikuo pernah bercerita padaku bahwa di tempat dia sekolah nanti, ada sebuah pohon sakura yang sudah tumbuh beribu-ribu tahun. Dan kini aku melihatnya sendiri, sebuah pohon sakura berumur ribuan tahun dengan bunga sakuranya yang tumbuh dan gugur setiap saat.

Saat aku menatap ke belakang, sebuah bayangan setinggi diriku muncul. Dan dibelakangnya menyusul sesosok anak laki - laki yang mungkin seumuran denganku. Biru laut, warna yang terpancar dari bola mata dan rambutnya. Matanya menatapku lembut, seakan aku tak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya padaku.

"Halo," sapanya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau akan masuk kesini juga saat besar nanti?" tanyanya.  
"Masuk kemana?" tanyaku balik.  
"Masa kau tidak tahu? Ini Vocaloid Academy, tempat penyanyi hebat bersekolah!" katanya.

"Kalau aku, aku akan masuk ke sini dan menjadi penyanyi terbaik disini! Aku akan menuju puncak dan menjadi penyanyi nomor satu!" serunya dengan semangat membara. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sebuah ambisi yang begitu bergejolak. Dengan cepat, semangatku pun ikut terpacu.

"A...aku... Juga ingin menjadi penyanyi nomor satu!" seruku tak mau kalah. Dia seketika menggenggam tanganku dan mengangkatnya keatas bersamaan dengan tangannya. "Ayo kita jadi penyanyi nomor satu dan membuat lagu bersama!" serunya.  
"Aku Kaito Shion. Sekarang 9 tahun." kata anak laki - laki, ehm, Kaito memperkenalkan diri.  
"Aku Hatsu-"

Tiba - tiba badanku terasa diangkat. Kak Mikuo memggendongku dan menyandarkanku di pundaknya. "ayo kita pulang!" kata Kak Mikuo.  
"Kakak! Turunkan aku!" rontaku. Aku bahkan belum mengenalkan diriku pada Kaito.

Maka dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh aku berusaha berteriak,"Namaku Hatsune Miku!" Tapi tak ada reaksi apa-apa darinya. Ah, mungkin dia tak dengar. Maka dengan lemas aku masuk ke dalam mobil Kak Mikuo.

Ya, itu adalah peristiwa 8 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku berdiri di tempat yang sama, Vocaloid Academy. Berkat bantuan kak Mikuo, aku bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sekolah elit ini. Tentu saja aku masih mengingat janji yang kami serukan di bawah pohon sakura seribu tahun ini.

Vocaloid Academy sangatlah luas. Aku yang baru kedua kalinya menginjakan kaki di tempat ini tentu merasa asing. Bagaimana tidak, banyak sekali murid yang sudah saling kenal satu sama lain.

Aku berjalan tanpa arah sampai aku menemukan sebuah papan pengumuman besar yang sedang dikerumuni murid tahun ajaran baru sepertiku. Dengan tubuhku yang fleksibel, akhirnya aku berhasil mencapai barisan paling depan. Oh, pembagian kelas rupanya.

Aku segera mencari nama Hatsune Miku. Sedikit susah mencarinya, melihat begitu banyak murid yang diterima disini... Ah, ini dia!

"Kelas 10-1?" gumamku. Namun kebingunganku buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundakku, aku segera menoleh kearah sang pemilik tangan.

Yang menepuk pundakku adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning seleher, dia juga memakai sebuah bando putih diatasnya. Dibelakangnya ada gadis yang lain, memiliki aura dewasa dan berambut merah jambu panjang sepunggung. Mereka berdua tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Wah, kelas 10-1 ya? Kami juga!" kata gadis berambut kuning itu. Dia segera menarik diriku keluar dari gerombolan orang yang juga berebut melihat daftar pembagian kelas.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kagamine Rin. Dan ini Megurine Luka," kata Rin. Aku menyambut jabatan tangannya. "Namaku Hatsune Miku, salam kenal," kataku.

Kami pun berjalan bersama mencari kelas 10-1, namun di koridor sekolah, terjadi sebuah kemacetan.

"Kyaa! Kaito-kun!"  
"Kaito!"

Nama yang berkali - kali diteriakkan itu tak asing bagiku. Orang yang membuat janji denganku...  
Aku segera berlari, masuk ke gerombolan para gadis gila yang berusaha untuk mencium dan memeluk sang pusat perhatian.

Mataku membelalak. Laki - laki yang sama, warna rambutnya, tatapan matanya...  
Kaito Shion! Aku menemukanmu!

"Miku..." panggil Rin. "Menggilai sang pangeran itu nanti saja, sekarang sudah masuk, nih!" katanya. aku pun berlari mengikuti Rin dengan berjuta pertanyaan menghantui pikiranku. Apa benar dia Kaito Shion?

***  
Jam istirahat.

Aku masih duduk termenung di kursiku. Apabila lelaki superstar itu memang benar Kaito Shion, maka susah sekali berbicara padanya. Lihat saja para gadis fanatik yang selalu berada dimanapun Kaito berada.

Lamunanku terbuyar ketika Rin dan Luka mendatangi mejaku. "Hei Miku, ayo kita mengobrol bersama!" ajak Rin dengan riang. Luka dan Rin pun duduk di dua bangku belakangku.

"Apa kalian punya orang yang kalian suka?" tanya Rin. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta... pada seseorang..." kata Rin. Hmm, obrolan ini mulai terasa menyenangkan.

"Oh ya? Siapa laki-laki beruntung yang disukai Rin ini?" tanyaku disela tawa dari Luka. Pipi Rin memerah semerah tomat. "Kagamine...Len... mungkin..." serunya terbata - bata.

"eh? Kenapa nama keluargamu sama dengannya?" tanya Luka. "Entahlah... Aku tak tahu, tapi aku tak sekeluarga dengannya," jawab Rin.

"hai para gadis disana!" seru seseorang menyela obrolan kami. Kami bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara. Seketika Rin membeku. Badannya bergetar, giginya bergeretak, wajahnya merah. Sang sumber suara berjalan mendekati tempat kami mengobrol.

"Hai gadis-gadis! Namaku Kagamine Len, salam kenal," kata Len sambil menjabat tanganku.  
"Aku Hatsune Miku,"  
"Aku Luka Megurine,"  
"Mohon bantuannya tahun ini, sampai jumpa!"

Setelah Len Kagamine pergi, Aku dan Luka segera memusatkan perhatian kepada Rin. "Hooh... Jadi itu yang bernama Kagamine Len...?" kata Luka menggoda Rin. "HYA! SUDAH SUDAH! JANGAN DIBAHAS LAGI! SEKARANG GILIRANMU, MIKU!" jerit Rin dengan suara melengkingnya.

"Heh? Kenapa aku?" tanyaku. "Su...sudahlah, cerewet!" seru Rin. Kalau soal cinta, lagi - lagi aku teringat akan sosok seorang Kaito Shion.

"Kaito...Shion..."

Tanpa sadar aku menyebut namanya. Lagi - lagi jantungku berdetak keras dan wajahku memanas. "Ahaha... Lupakan saja..." kataku.

Rin dan Luka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Yah... Tidak heran sih. Kaito Shion memang orang yang sangat terkenal. Banyak sekali fans yang memuja -muja dirinya,"

"Bu... Bukan! Bukan karena itu!" seruku hingga mengagetkan mereka. "Lalu karena apa?" tanya Rin.

"Dahulu, sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu, aku dan Kaito Shion bertemu dan membuat janji bersama. Kami berjanji menjadi penyanyi nomor satu dan membuat lagu bersama. Hihi, janji yang kekanak - kanakan sekali ya?" kataku. Mata Rin berbinar - binar ketika aku selesai bicara.

"Sungguh?! Kau membuat janji seperti itu?! Keren!" seru Rin sambil menggoyang- goyangkan tanganku disertai teriakan kecilnya yang aneh. "Tapi... Kau akan susah bertemu dengannya bila keadaannya seperti ini," kata Rin lemas.

"Tenang saja! Bagaimana bila kau mengirim surat saja padanya? Letakkan di lokernya," usul Rin. Oh, kok tidak terpikirkan olehku ya?

"Tapi Rin, fans Kaito pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kan?" sela Luka. Rin mengangguk. "tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Miku, buatlah suratnya dan ayo kita antar ke lokernya bersama," jawab Rin.

Mereka berdua sangat baik,aku sangat beruntung bertemu dengan mereka. "Terimakasih ya Rin,Luka," kataku. Mereka pun mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Ah, indahnya bersahabat...

Dirumah, aku segera mengambil pena dan kertas, menyiapkan amplop terbaik, dan menulis surat untuk Kaito. Jantungku berdebar - debar saat menulis kata satu - persatu. Bagaimana tidak? coba bayangkan saja orang yang kau suka membaca surat cintamu. Berdebar bukan?

"Ah,selesai!" sorak ku gembira sambil merebahkan tubuhku di kasur kamar.

Kaito, apakah kau masih mengingat janji kita? Sementara kau sudah menjadi penyanyi nomor satu dan aku belum. Kau sudah disibukkan oleh pekerjaan dan fans. Masihkah ada waktu untukmu untuk mengingatku?

"Bagaimana,Miku? Suratnya sudah jadi?" tanya Rin. Aku mengangguk. "Oke, ayo kita antar!" serunya bersemangat.

"Rin, kita kan tidak tahu mana lokernya Kaito..." kataku pelan. Rin pun hanya meringis malu, "Iya ya, aku lupa..."

"Aku tahu," sahut Luka. Lantas kami berdua menoleh kearah Luka. "Oh dewa Luka, kau penyelamat kami!" seru Rin sambil memeluk erat Luka. Luka hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Rin.

Luka segera membimbing kami ke tempat yang lumayan sepi. Seharusnya tempat loker adalah tempat yang ramai kan? Dan kami berhenti di depan sebuah loker bertuliskan Kaito.

"Ya, ini dia," kata Luka. Aku memperhatikan loker sekitarnya. "Luka, kok loker yang lain tidak ada namanya? dan kenapa ruangan loker ini tidak ramai?" tanyaku. Rin menepuk keras pundakku. "Sudahlah, letakkan saja," katanya.

Aku segera membuka lokernya. Eh? Isinya hanya kotak pembungkus mic? Ah sudahlah, bersyukur saja ada yang niat membantu. Aku meletakkan surat itu. Kami bertiga pun dengan cepat lari kembali ke kelas.

"Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian, ya!" kataku pada mereka berdua. Kami pun masuk ke kelas tepat saat pelajaran segera dimulai.

Pelajaran terasa sangat cepat hingga bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Aku segera mengangkat tas dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Langit sore hari ini sangat indah, cahaya matahari tidak terlalu membakar di saat seperti ini. Apalagi angin berhembus ke pohon sakura seribu tahun, sehingga helai - helai bunga sakura beterbangan kemana - mana.

Aku harus menelfon Kak Mikuo untuk membukakan pintu pagar yang biasanya dia kunci. Dan biasanya saat dia selesai kerja, sekitar jam saat ini, dia langsung tidur.

Aku merogoh tasku. Aku terus mengaduk isi tas. Tidak ada! Aduh, kemana ya handphoneku? Mungkin ketinggalan di kelas?

Untung saja aku belum terlalu jauh dari Vocaloid Academy. Aku segera berlari kembali ke sekolah itu, menyusuri taman, beralih menuju koridor dan akhirnya sampai di kelas. Aku menuju bangku dudukku dan memeriksa loker bangku. Tuh kan benar, handphoneku tertinggal disini.

Aku pun beranjak dari bangku dan hendak keluar kelas, namun aku melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah jambu melintasi kelas ini, dia berjalan menuju kawasan kelas 11.

Itu Luka? Apa yang dia lakukan di waktu sesore ini? Apa dia belum pulang?  
Aku berniat menyapanya, tapi tenagaku sudah lumayan terkuras, jadi aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya.

Kemudian langkahku terhenti. Luka menghampiri seorang laki - laki yang sangat tak asing bagiku. Rambut biru lautnya bersinar terkena sinar matahari saat dia menoleh kepada Luka. Kaito Shion!  
Maka niatku untuk menyapa berubah menjadi niat menguping. Aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Aku bersembunyi di balik tembok dan syukurlah aku bisa mendengar dan melihat dengan baik dari sini.

"Kaito..." katanya dengan gugup, dia memainkan jari - jarinya dan dia menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Ya, Luka -chan? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito. Luka-chan? Apakah mereka sudah saling mengenal?

"...Kaito, aku adalah gadis yang membuat janji denganmu di bawah pohon Sakura seribu tahun 8 tahun yang lalu. Akulah gadis yang kau cari selama ini..."

 **To Be Continued**

Gomen banget ceritaku masih abal XD Setelah baca ini mohon hubungi dokter *eh yang jelas aku minta kritik dan sarannya ya minna!


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Dark Age

Mataku membelalak, tubuhku lemas. Aku harus bersandar di tembok, bila tidak, tubuh ini tak akan berhenti bergetar.

Apakah aku tak salah dengar?

Apa ini mimpi?

Bila iya, bangunlah, Hatsune Miku!

Sayangnya tidak. Aku berkali - kali mencubit pipiku. Sakit, tapi aku tetap tidak terbangun.

Luka...?

Kenapa? Apa dosaku padamu? Ini adalah satu - satunya cara aku bisa kembali menemui Kaito Shion...

Mengingat seluruh kebaikanmu padaku, rasanya sakit jika itu semua palsu belaka.

Tak lebih lagi, aku bisa melihat jelas dari balik tembok, Kaito mendekati Luka, dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut dan hangat di bibir merah mudanya.

Mataku hanya bisa menatap nanar, dan akhirnya cairan bening membendung. Kakiku berbalik, dan aku segera meninggalkan tempat menyedihkan itu.

Cairan bening itu sudah melewati batas, tumpah. Air mata ini berlari bersamaan dengan kakiku yang belum mengerti kearah mana.

Terus, terus berlari. Bila perlu, biarkan aku mati hari ini.

BRUK!

Tubuhku membentur seseorang, dia menggenggam kedua pundakku. Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, aku mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Hatsune-san?"

suara yang tak asing bagiku. Itu suara seorang laki - laki yang berhasil menaklukkan hati Rin, Len Kagamine.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang lokasinya dekat dengan rumahku. Len membeli minuman di mesin minuman yang berada tepat di sebelah bangku putih ini.

Dia berjalan melewatiku sambil meletakkan sekaleng teh sakura di pangkuanku, kemudian dia duduk di sebelahku. Bukan teh yang kuperhatikan, tetapi lambang Sakura yang tertera di kaleng itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan janji itu, karena janji itu sudah terkubur dalam, sangat dalam di lubuk hatiku.

"Ada apa, Hatsune-San?" tanyanya sambil membuka kaleng sari Lemon miliknya dan meneguknya. Aku terdiam, aku sudah tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk bercerita.

"Hatsune-San?"

Setiap orang yang hendak bercerita pasti harus mengingat apa yang akan dia ceritakan. Walaupun mengingatnya pun terasa sakit, apalagi menceritakannya.

Pemikiranku untuk bercerita kepada Len Kagamine buyar ketika dia mendaratkanku diantara kedua lenganya, pelukannya.

"Hatsune-San, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu sedih seperti ini, tapi kau bebas menangis dipundakku,"

Lagi - lagi air mataku membendung dan tumpah. Sebagai seorang gadis normal yang sedang ditimpa kesedihan berat, tentu membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sisinya.

Yang membuat janji dengan Kaito adalah diriku, bukan Luka.

Yang mengaku kepada Kaito harusnya diriku, bukan Luka.

Dan yang menerima ciuman itu harusnya diriku, bukan Luka...

Tubuh Len sangat hangat. Lengannya yang melingkar di tubuhku, dan jari - jarinya yang mengusap air mataku... itu sangat melegakan. Aku tenggelam dalam pelukan itu. Namun sebuah pelukan yang sesungguhnya membutuhkan cinta, tapi aku...

tidak mencintai Kagamine Len.

Pelukan ini hanya untuk menghiburku. Aku hanya menerima ini saat aku bersedih. Kemudian pelukan ini akan berakhir begitu senyuman terpasang lagi di wajahku.

"Kagamine-San... Terimakasih..." kataku sambil melepaskan lengannya dari pundakku.

"Kau yakin kau tak apa, Hatsune-san?"

Matanya menatapku khawathir. Aku tak pernah melihat seorang laki - laki yang begitu mengkhawathirkan diriku. Aku sedikit terbuai dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aku tak apa...terimakasih..." kataku. Aku segera membuka kaleng berisi teh Sakura yang isinya sudah tak hangat lagi dan meneguknya pelan.

Len mengantarku hingga sampai ke rumah. Untung Kak Mikuo sedang tak ada di rumah, mungkin bekerja seperti biasanya.

Len benar - benar orang yang pengertian. Bisa saja aku berpindah hati kepada Kagamine Len. Tapi tidak,

hatiku sudah melekat pada Kaito Shion.

Aku berjalan lunglai masuk melewati gerbang besar Vocaloid Academy. Aku bahkan tak ada niat untuk masuk hari ini.

Sampai ke koridor sekolah, semua murid memandangiku. Mereka yang berjalan melewatiku berbisik - bisik. Ada apa ini?

Aku segera memeriksa seragamku, memeriksa tasku, mengecek sepatuku. Tidak ada yang janggal, semua normal.

Aku terus berjalan dengan keheranan sampai aku menemukan segerombolan murid sedang mengitari mading sekolah. Murid - murid yang berbisik - bisik juga berasal dari gerombolan mading sekolah itu.

Aku segera berjalan mendekati papan mading itu, dan satu - persatu murid yang bergerombol disana menatap diriku. Tatapan mata mereka seperti tatapan... tidak menyangka.

Mereka langsung bubar ketika aku hendak bertanya pada mereka. Dengan cepat aku berlari melihat mading itu.

Badanku terbujur kaku, wajahku pucat. Bagaimana tidak, kertas besar seukuran poster tertempel disana dengan gambar ketika Len sedang memelukku saat itu!

Aku hanya bisa meletakkan telapak tanganku di depan mulutku untuk menahan diriku yang ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin.

Si...siapa yang mengambil foto kami berdua saat itu? Dan... tega - teganya dia memajangnya di mading seperti ini?!

Tanpa basa - basi, aku langsung merobek poster itu, melepaskannya dari mading dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Aku berlari dengan cepat menuju kelasku. Apakah Rin sudah melihat poster itu? Celaka bila dia sudah melihatnya.

CKREK

"Ah... ini dia... sang pengkhianat sudah datang,"

"Aku tak percaya aku memiliki teman sampah seperti dia..."

Ah...

Terlambat.

Semua sudah tahu.

Gadis - gadis sekelas bergerombol di salah satu bangku, dan yang berada di tengah adalah Rin. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah. bukan wajah marah, namun, wajah sedih yang sangat sakit ketika kulihat.

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Aku telah... menghancurkan kepercayaan Rin padaku.

Len yang berada di ujung kelas memukul keras mejanya, "Hei! Hatsune-san tidak salah apa-apa! Akulah yang memeluknya lebih dahulu!"

Rin yang mendengar Len membelaku terlihat terkejut dan dia menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Bagus sekali Len, kau membuat suasananya lebih buruk!

Gerombolan gadis - gadis itu tidak terima, mereka menatapku tajam, "Tapi Rin-chan menyukaimu! Jangan buat dia sakit hati! Rin-chan gadis yang lebih baik daripada pengkhianat itu!"

Emosi Len memuncak. Terlihat sekali dengan tangannya yang mengepal. Namun hukum norma berkata, tidak boleh ada kekerasan terhadap perempuan. Bila tidak ada, tinju pasti sudah melayang dari tangan Len.

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI RIN! TERSERAH SIAPA YANG LEBIH BAIK, AKU TAK PEDULI!" bentak Len yang membuat Rin spontan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"O-oh... Begitu ya? Terimakasih banyak atas jawabanmu L-Len..." katanya dengan suara parau. Matanya berkaca - kaca. Dia segera berlari menuju keluar kelas. Sebelum itu, dia melewati tempatku berdiri.

"Terimakasih Miku, berkatmu, kisah cintaku hancur. Terimakasih banyak," isaknya seraya keluar dari kelas 10-1 diikuti oleh gerombolan gadis - gadis yang membelanya.

"Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Rin! Dasar sampah rendahan! Kau tak pantas menginjakan kaki disini!" seru mereka.

Mungkin mereka dengan gampangnya mengatakan itu, tapi kata - kata itu benar - benar membuat sebuah goresan luka yang membekas di dalam hatiku.

Lagi - lagi aku kehilangan sahabat.

Lagi - lagi aku mendapat masalah.

Sekarang apa lagi yang ingin menimpaku?

Siang ini terik seperti biasanya. Aku membuka kotak bekalku. Memakannya di bawah pohon sakura seribu tahun, pohon yang menyimpan kenangan terbesarku ini.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku makan bekal disini, jawabannya adalah...

"Haha, Lihat si pengkhianat itu! Dia makan disana karena dia takut pada kita. Dasar pengecut!" seru Kasane Teto, Gadis yang paling sering mengejekku diantara gadis-gadis gerombolan yang lain.

Lebih baik aku makan disini sebelum mereka menumpahkan debu - debu kotor hasil piket mereka ke dalam bekalku lagi.

Mungkin aku harus menjadikan ini sebagai rutinitasku sehari - hari. Dan mungkin juga aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku bernaung di bawah pohon sakura besar ini. Karena lebih aman daripada diriku saat berada di dalam kelas.

Aku melahap nasi dan telur gulungku. Mengunyahnya pelan sambil meletakkan teh peach disebelahku. Hingga...

SRAK!

Seseorang rubuh didepanku. Tapi dia tidak pingsan, dia segera bangkit dan menyambar memelukku.

"Maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar!" serunya padaku. Tentu saja aku jadi salah tingkah dan tidak melakukan atau tidak berkata apapun.

Selang beberapa menit, laki - laki ini melepaskan pelukannya. Dia segera melepas topi dan jubahnya. Astaga, Kaito Shion!

Apa yang dia lakukan di saat seperti ini? Dengan jubah lebar dan topi yang sangat besar itu, dia seperti orang gila.

"Maaf aku telah membuatmu terkejut," kata Kaito. Dia beralih duduk di sebelahku. "Fans ku semakin gila akhir - akhir ini! Mereka mengikutiku kemana - mana, bahkan ada yang nekad mengikutiku ke toilet!" curhatnya.

Aku tak bisa menahannya, aku pun tertawa lepas. "Hei, ini tidak lucu! Ini musibah untukku!" katanya. Tapi akhirnya dia juga ikut tertawa.

"Kau anak yang menarik, namaku Kaito Shion. Kau?" tanyanya.

Kaito, kau bahkan dengan polosnya menanyakan namaku seperti kau belum pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya. "Aku Hatsune Miku," jawabku pelan.

"Hatsune Miku, sepertinya kau tidak terlalu bahagia bertemu denganku, kau bukan fans atau haters ku kan?" tanyanya sambil menjauhkan sedikit posisi duduknya mengantisipasi apabila aku salah satu fans gila-nya.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan haters ataupun fans mu kok," kataku. Dia pun bernafas lega. "Syukurlah,"

"Mereka mengejar diriku hanya karena diriku yang memperoleh banyak perhatian. mereka selalu ada di saat aku bahagia, tapi mereka menghilang begitu aku membutuhkan mereka. Sungguh konyol," katanya lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, aku terlalu bahagia bisa duduk di sebelah orang yang kusuka selama ini.

"Hatsune... Em, bisakah aku memanggilmu Miku?" tanya Kaito. "Dengan senang hati," jawabku.

Dia memandangkan matanya kearahku. Tatapan matanya tak berubah seperti saat dia memandangku saat itu. Lembut, penuh kasih sayang...

Kami pun saling menatap mata satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Kemudian dia terlihat kaget. "Ma...maaf Miku, ketika aku melihat sosokmu, aku jadi teringat seseorang," katanya.

Ya, itu adalah aku 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang kau masih mengira gadis itu adalah Luka. Gadis yang sesungguhnya tepat berada di depanmu, Kaito!

"Miku, bisakah aku datang kesini besok, dan besok lagi dan besok lagi? Di jam yang sama?" tanya Kaito. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Seorang penyanyi terkenal sepertinya tentu tak ada waktu luang, bukan?

"Saat istirahat makan siang seperti ini, aku dibebaskan dari pekerjaan. Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa istirahat dengan tenang bila para fans gila itu terus mengejarku. Disini tenang, dan aku bisa istirahat tanpa kebisinginan. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?" tanyaku meminta dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku suka telur dadar," katanya sambil mengambil satu dadar gulung dari kotak makanku. "Dan juga es krim," katanya dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah.

"Sampai jumpa,Miku!" katanya sambil berdalih pergi. Berarti dia akan datang lagi besok? Aku harus membuat dadar gulung yang banyak!

Tunggu Miku, kau jangan terlalu bahagia.

Kaito...

Masih berada di tangan Luka.

"Kak, gadis brengsek itu masih saja bersabar, sampai kapan dia akan keluar dari sekolah ini?"

"Tenang saja, adikku tersayang... Gadis cantik sepertiku gampang sekali mendekati laki - laki. Dan kau beruntung, sebab aku sangat dekat dengan kepala sekolah dan kakak dari gadis brengsek itu..."


End file.
